Electric motors commonly have a hollow stator body, such as a laminated stator stack, having internal poles around which are wound field coils. Such field coils can be wound in pairs by a hollow needle having a pair of oppositely directed arms at its leading end from which two magnet wires are simultaneously fed. The needle reciprocates through the hollow stator body on the central axis thereof, which is the rotational axis of the armature in the subsequently completed electric motor, and rotates through 180 degrees about this central axis at each end of each reciprocating stroke to wind two field coils on diametrically opposed internal poles. An integral part of this widing process is to first locate winding forms or horns at the outer ends of the poles to enable the magnet wires to be guided around the ends of the poles during the winding process; these winding forms then being removed after the field coils are wound. Such winding forms are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 28,831; 4,074,418; 3,648,938; and 25,281. The latter three patents also disclose and illustrate machines for winding field coils on internal poles. Further, Re. No. 28,831 clearly illustrates the usual configuration of a pair of internal poles of a stator body and also the field coils when wound thereon.